


body talk (when you move)

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Badly written smut tbh, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: His whole body trembled as he pulled his fingers out of himself. He clenched, suddenly feeling so empty, clenching because in a few minutes he would be so full. Minseok will say yes, he knows, will pull him snug against his chest while Sehun sits himself on his cock and stays still. My good slut, he would say, kissing his cheek, now don’t move, perfect little cock sleeve for me.Sehun wants, Sehun gets.





	body talk (when you move)

**Author's Note:**

> why am i ever allowed to write anything   
> happy birthday to sehun he is Baby

Sehun puffs out a breath, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. He’s desperate. 

 

They had talked about it before. Sehun wanted to try, and Minseok had obviously said yes, because he loves Sehun but also because he would love it too. But it had always stayed like that, sleepy talks after sex or dirty talk while fucking, and it had never gone beyond that. 

 

But Sehun wanted to be good for Minseok, made him dizzy and set his skin alight, he wanted to be the best cock sleeve for him. 

 

His whole body trembled as he pulled his fingers out of himself. He clenched, suddenly feeling so empty, clenching because in a few minutes he would be so  _ full.  _ Minseok will say yes, he knows, will pull him snug against his chest while Sehun sits himself on his cock and stays still.  _ My good slut,  _ he would say, kissing his cheek,  _ now don’t move, perfect little cock sleeve for me.  _

 

Just the thought had him whimpering. 

 

He look at himself in the mirror, noting his flushed skin and disheveled hair. He had opened himself thoroughly, preparing himself to be fucked senseless. If he was lucky enough, someone would notice, and Minseok would let them join in the fun. After all, what better ending to movie night than fucking Sehun stupid. 

 

Adjusting his loose sweatpants back on and washing his hands from any remaining lube, he made his way to the living room, snatching one of his blankets before leaving the room. 

 

Minseok was already in the couch, idly scrolling through his phone and humming a little tune to himself. He looked so cute, Sehun almost felt bad disturbing his peace, but it would be for the best. He knew he had to act fast; Kyungsoo was in the kitchen with Chanyeol getting snacks ready for the movie, and eventually the rest would come out too. Sehun wasn’t worried. He knew what he had to do. 

 

“Hyung,” he sighed, plopping right on Minseok’s lap and immediately going to bury his face against his neck. Minseok smelled nice, clean and fresh, and he was so warm, made Sehun feel boneless and comfortable. Minseok only adjusted slightly, wrapping an arm around and humming in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes away from his phone. 

 

Sehun was not discouraged. “Hyung,” he repeated, breathier, kissing Minseok on the neck lightly. He swiveled his hips a little, the arm around him tightening. “Let’s do it.”

 

“Sehunnie, we’re about to watch a movie,” Minseok answers, voice slightly amused, but pulls him closer all the same, just like Sehun knew he would. Like he always does. 

 

Sehun kisses his way up Minseok’s neck, preening at how Minseok tilts his head for a better access, bites at the edge of his jaw. “No, not that,” he breathes over the shell of his ear. In the background he can hear the others moving around, and something hot coils in his gut. The danger of getting caught makes his cock twitch in awful interest. “I wanna be good for you, your good cock slut, wanna warm your cock, please…”

 

Minseok gasps, finally dropping his phone to look at him. His eyes are half-lidded, staring right at him, and all Sehun does is smile cutely. He grinds on Minseok again, just to feel the already half-hard member, and moans softly. “Please…”

 

“You had this planned, didn’t you?” Minseok tutts, taking the blanket from Sehun’s hands and draping it over them. “Wanna warm my cock baby? With the others there to watch you squirm? Are you gonna beg in front of them, too, baby?” 

 

Sehun moans softly, nodding his head, suddenly words missing him. “Yes please,” he hears himself saying, trembles when Minseok’s hands rub against his sides. “I want that, please hyung.”

 

Minseok hums, wrapping his arms around Sehun and lifting him up, moving them closer to the side of the couch. He manhandles Sehun’s limbs, pulls at him until Sehun is sitting with his back against the muscled chest.  _ Minseok’s body is a fucking delight,  _ he thinks as he leans back against him better. 

 

“Beg for it.” Minseok says, commands, whispers it in his ear, dirty and rough. One of his hands is holding Sehun by the waist, the other trailing down to the hemline of his sweatpants, teasing the skin, voice rough but fingers warm, sweet. 

 

In his dazed mind, he can hear people in the kitchen, someone in the bathroom, doors opening and closing. He knows they’re taking too long, Minseok’s dick should’ve been up his ass at least three desperate moans ago, but his heart rate picks up anyway. 

 

“Please hyung,” he whimpers, voice a little too loud. “Use me, I need to feel you, wanna be good for you, I’m just a hole for you to use,  _ please hyung. _ ”

 

“Good boy Sehunnie,” Minseok whispers, pleased smile stretching his pretty lips. “My good cock slut.” He says, louder, pulling Sehun’s pants down in a fluid motion, just beneath the globe of his cheeks, fingers immediately seeking his entrance. 

 

“Oh my, aren’t you wet, baby?” He continues, filthy, making Sehun nod his head senselessly. “Desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” And Sehun nods again, mind too distracted and body too concentrated on Minseok’s fingers pushing at his hole. 

 

“My pretty slut, got yourself all wet and ready for me,” the fingers finally push in, three all at once, crooked and hard. “How cute.”

 

“Please, put it in, Minseok hyung please I-” his voice breaks off, breathe caught in his chest at one particularly hard thrust, fingers dragging against him. “Need you, want it so bad.” 

 

Minseok curses, pulling his fingers out, and despite knowing what  _ finally _ comes next, he still whimpers at the loss. 

 

Minseok lifts him up a little, just enough to pull his own erection from his pants and line it up with Sehun’s entrance. Slowly, because he never wants to hurt his baby, he pushes in. 

 

This time, Sehun moans unrestrained. He grasps the arm still wrapped around him, holds tightly until Minseok is fully sheathed and he’s once again sitting on his lap. 

 

He squirms, feeling Minseok’s cock press against his prostate. Minseok hisses, holding him tighter. “Don’t move baby, be good.”

 

That just makes Sehun whimper more, his head falling to Minseok’s shoulder, mouth open and breath leaving in short pants. “Feels so good…” 

 

Suddenly, there’s a hand pulling at his jaw and lips on his, kissing him languid and thoroughly. “You feel good too baby,” Minseok whispers, licking his bottom lip before diving in again. “So tight.”

 

“Oh my fucking god, can you two stop being disgusting,” Baekhyun whines, plopping on the seat next to them. 

 

Sehun wonders how he looks when Baekhyun’s eyes roam his body. He imagine he looks rough; eyes watery and cheeks flushed red, hair a mess, both sitting under a blanket. He chances a glance at Minseok, the only thing giving him away being the flush on his face. Other than that, he looks perfectly normal. If it weren’t for the throbbing cock in him right now, Sehun would think nothing is even happening. 

 

“You guys aren’t fucking right now, are you?” Baekhyun questions, looking at them with a smirk. 

 

“Not now,” Minseok answers, arms pulling Sehun up his lap even more. Sehun chokes on nothing when the tip of Minseok’s cock rubs against his prostate, bites his lips to keep the moan trying to rip out of him. “Why? Wanna watch?” He adds on, smile a little too sweet as he kisses Sehun’s cheek.  _ Good boy,  _ it says. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes lower at that, smirk replaced by something mischievous. “If you’re offering hyung, you know I’d love to join.”

 

Minseok’s smile doesn’t falter, but his eyes darken at the thought. Sehun is getting turned on by the idea too, Minseok knows, but before he could use his slut powers, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walk in with popcorn and chips in bowls, Jongdae behind them bringing cups and drinks. 

 

“Where is everyone else?” Chanyeol asks, not sensing the heaviness of the room into which they walked in. 

 

Sehun wants nothing more than to ride Minseok, have Baekhyun join in and fuck his mouth, the idea making him twitch. But he remembers Minseok’s rough voice,  _ keep still,  _ and so he doesn’t move. 

 

“In their rooms,” he says instead, voice gravely and words a tad slurred. 

 

With all the eyes on him, he feels warm, dirty. Minseok is just using him as a hole to keep his cock nice and warm, hard until it drives him crazy and fucks Sehun until he cries. He feels a small niggling of shame, being such a slut in front of all of them, his own erection hardening at the thought of being caught. 

 

Chanyeol nods, setting things down on the table and calling everyone else out of their rooms. 

 

Sehun’s brain is still dazed, his skin feels too warm underneath the blanket, the only thing holding him together being Minseok’s strong arms around his waist. 

 

Minseok is throbbing inside him, and Sehun feels so heavy. He lets himself fall back on Minseok, deadweight, shivers when all he manages to do is shove Minseok deeper inside him. 

 

Despite how calm Minseok looks, his arms tense, tighten around him, pull him to his chest even more. 

 

“Feel so good Hunnie,” he whispers, right over the shell of his ear, caresses his side with the utmost softness, in contrast to what they’re doing. “You’re doing so well, baby.” 

 

That brings a pleased smile to his face, makes him blush in satisfaction. Minseok lifts his hips, just slightly, accommodating Sehun’s heavy weight on top of him. It makes his toes curl, eyes widen and then close in pleasure. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold back the sounds he’s so desperate to let out, with how good Minseok feels inside him like this. 

 

Yixing looks at them curiously from the other side of the room, sitting on a reclining chair on his own. “Are you guys gonna watch the movie like that?” He sounds genuinely curious. 

 

Everyone turns to look at them then, as if they just now noticed that Sehun is basically draped over Minseok’s whole body. 

 

“Yeah hyung, isn’t Sehun heavy?” Baekhyun asks, smile a little too knowing for comfort. “Here, Sehun, put your legs on my lap! You’ll squash poor Minseok hyung.” He adds, voice dripping in put upon concern. 

 

“I’m good.” Minseok states, his voice showing that older brother authority it usually lacks. He adjusts them on the sofa, lifting him higher on his lap. Sehun clenches all over, skin burning at the feeling of his prostate being massaged. The quietest sound leaves his mouth, making Baekhyun’s eyes go heavy as he watches Minseok adjust them until he’s resting more comfortably against the couch. 

 

Everyone goes back to the movie and snacks. Sehun’s mind is blank he can’t even try to pay attention. 

 

The first 15 minutes go back torturously slow. Sehun is burning under the blanket, and one of Minseok’s hand has descended underneath to tease his erection. Despite this, he stays almost stock still, doing his very best because the reward will be so much more better than anything else. 

 

By minute 25, this has flown from Sehun’s brain as he slowly rutts his rips. It’s dark enough with the lights out and everyone concentrated on the movie that he can get away with it. Minseok hasn’t told him to stop just yet, but his breathing is becoming ragged and Sehun can feel the falling and rising of his chest. 

 

He swivels his hips slowly, revelling in the feeling, the drag against his insides, loves it so much his body is heavy and boneless again. 

 

“Baby, behave.” Minseok whispers roughly, voice loaded.  _ Behave unless you want to be punished, _ is what Sehun hears, and his mouth gapes open in a silent moan. “Stop moving, be a good hole and stay put.” 

 

He emphasizes his words by grabbing Sehun by the hips and grounding him down, keeping him there. It impales Sehun so  _ good, so deep,  _ his head lolls to the side on his hyung’s sturdy shoulder. 

 

He’s trembling, he realizes, shaking so badly, his body twitching. He feels everything too much, it’s sending him into overdrive. He’s  _ this close _ to saying fuck it and riding Minseok, whoever watches be damned. 

 

He opens his eyes, almost immediately making eye contact with Baekhyun. 

 

_ He’s been watching, _ he realizes when Baekhyun bites his lower lip. He grinds down on Minseok again, just slightly, pleased to feel rough hands holding him steady as he fucks up into him too. He bites his lip roughly, holds onto the arm around his waist, looks at Baekhyun prettily under his lashes. Baekhyun’s hand on his own lap rubs over his growing erection, body sliding lower on the couch. 

 

It makes him feel even dirtier, having his two hyungs use him for their pleasure, makes Sehun want  _ more more more _ . 

 

He turns away from Baekhyun, bringin Minseok’s face closer to him. He kisses his chin first, softly, his jaw, then his lips. He can’t help it if Minseok is pretty and it distracts him. Minseok smiles into the kiss, indulging, and despite how long they’ve been together, hell, despite what they’re doing right now, it brings butterflies to his tummy. 

 

“We have an audience…” he murmurs, softly so Baekhyun won’t hear. After all, Sehun doesn’t want him to stop. Minseok’s smile widens, turns flirty. 

 

“I know baby,” he answers, warm breath sending goosebumps over his heated skin. “You like it, don’t you? Like putting on a show.” He mutters, small teeth biting at the tender skin behind his ear. 

 

He lets out an aborted whimper, half of it stuck in his throat. He turns back to look at Baekhyun, whose eyes have not left them, smiles while nodding his head. 

 

He brings the tip of his finger, sucks on it lightly. His whole body spasms when Minseok makes him bounce on lap, passing it off as readjusting him again, his eyes rolling back to his skull. 

 

“I can’t, I can’t wait anymore, please hyung, I need it!” Thankfully the movie is loud enough that only Baekhyun can hear, hooded eyes shifting to Minseok. Sehun sounds frantic, desperate. Minseok, lovely, sweet, evil Minseok just kisses his cheek, holds him down so tight Sehun is sure there will be bruises to show tomorrow. 

 

“What do you think, Baekhyun-ah?” Minseok asks suddenly, eyes shifting to their audience. Baekhyun startles, getting closer to hear better, lips quirking in a teasing smile. “Should we give Hunnie what he wants? Or make him wait for it?”

 

Baekhyun smiles wider. His hand comes up to caress Minseok’s forearm, long fingers making his way slowly down defined muscles. “I don’t know hyung, sluts like him can’t wait that long. Too desperate for cock, don’t you think?”

 

Sehun blushes furiously at his words, eyes squeezing shut. Part of him feels humiliated, and the other part wants to agree so badly it brings tears to his eyes. He nods anyway, barely missing Minseok’s head, whimpers to show that  _ yes, he wants it, so bad.  _

 

Minseok hums, suckles on the side of Sehun’s neck. Baekhyun’s hand has made his way down to Sehun’s lap, barely skimming over his cock, enough to tease but not to much. 

 

“And Sehun is the best cockslut, isn’t he?” He murmurs, lips searing his skin. “Ass so tight around me, always so willing to be my fuck hole. Always good.”

 

Sehun is two seconds away from saying  _ fuck it _ and just riding Minseok, the rest of the room be damned, but just then. Just then he’s being lifted up, Minseok’s cock slipping out with a pop so embarrassingly loud he’s sure it echoed. Baekhyun snorts a little, as if that wouldn’t bring attention to them, but he doesn’t care. The only thing he cares about is getting a cock back in him, hopefully two if all goes as planned. Instead, his pants are being pulled up and back in place, Minseok’s following too. 

 

“Go to my room, you know how I expect to find you. No touching.”  _ Of fucking course, no touching.  _ He doesn’t hate Minseok, could never, but sometimes he makes it very difficult for Sehun. “Wait for us.”

 

(He loves it. Loves the struggle. Loves how at the end of the night all he can think of is  _ Minseok Minseok Minseok.) _

 

And so he goes, on unsteady feet, legs wobbly. Lube and precome drip down his thighs and on his sweats. Junmyeon looks at him, questioning look on his face, but other than that, he leaves unnoticed. Baekhyun and Minseok are looking at him, Baekhyun’s hand suspiciously under the blanket that was once covering him. Sehun  _ wants.  _

  
  


Once he enters the room, he leans against the door and tried to catch his breath. His skin is on fire, his clothes damp from sweat and more. He undresses slowly, doing his best to not jostle his dick too much.  _ Minseok said no touching.  _ Rid of his clothes, he makes his way to the middle of the room and kneels down. He places his hands behind his back, and waits. Eyes closed, breathe unsteady, mind blank. He thinks of anything,  _ anything  _ to distract him from the itching all over his body, the  _ need _ in the very pit of his stomach.  

 

It feels like an eternity has gone by before he hears the door open and click shut, a thump from someone being pushed against it. Eyes flying open, a moan escapes him when he sees how Minseok has pressed Baekhyun against the door, kissing him open mouthed and filthy. Baekhyun moans, too, eyes half open to look at Sehun when he wraps one of his legs around his hips and brings their fronts closer. 

 

They roll their hips, slick sounds from their kissing and the desperate noises they are making filling the heavy air of the room. Sehun likes the view, would like it even more if they did that to him. 

 

“Please,” he whines, nerves frayed from being turned on for  _ so long  _ already. He hears someone chuckle, watches them kiss once, twice more before they separate and  _ finally _ make their way to him. 

 

His blood thrums with excitement as he watches them approach. They look so good, skin flushed and erections visible over their pants, eyes dark and directly on him. 

 

“Good boy, baby, you waited for us.” Sehun preens at the compliment, smiling shyly. Of course he did. He would do anything Minseok asked. 

 

His mouth hangs open when they start undressing, right in front of him. Sehun’s mouth waters when they are both completely naked in front of him. 

 

“Please, can I plus suck you off?” He asks. His voice is shaking. In fact, he’s shaking all over. 

 

Baekhyun wraps his hand around Minseok, tugs slowly. Sehun watches as Minseok’s eyes close, as he throws his head back. As he moans, moans Baekhyun’s name, grabs his wrist and pulls faster. “Of course baby, anything for my cockslut.”

 

They both come closer to him, and as Minseok holds his chin to open his mouth wide, Baekhyun slowly feeds him Minseok’s cock. He tastes like Minseok, salty and musky, tastes like the cherry flavored lube Sehun likes the most. He feels heavy and warm on Sehun’s tongue, the skin so velvety soft. 

 

Sehun swallows him down in one go. Doesn’t stop until his nose touches the warm skin around the base. Minseok moans, pushing in deeper, making him gag, eyes tearing again from the strain. 

 

The sound that leaves Minseok makes Sehun clench around nothing, stretched hole feeling empty. “Take cock so well, Sehun,” Baekhyun says, hand gripping his hair and pulling him off. Sehun gasps, sensations going straight to his groin. “Doesn’t he feel good, hyung?” 

 

The smile on Minseok’s face is so pleased, his stomach tingles. He groans, hands also reaching for his hair and pushing him back down. “You should feel him too Baekhyun. Feels so good…” 

 

Sehun swallows around Minseok, revels in the way it makes him grip his hair tighter. He pulls of slowly, shuffling closer on his knees to where the other man is. Still with his arms behind his back, he bends down to put Baekhyun in his mouth too. Baekhyun’s is a little longer than Minseok, but thinner, makes it easier as Sehun swallows him down in one go too. 

 

“Can we fuck your mouth baby? Is that okay?” Baekhyun asks, voice breathy. Mouth otherwise preoccupied, Sehun moans loudly in agreement. Even on his knees, even when they know Sehun is their cockslut, they still ask for permission. It makes him feel loved, and his heart races for a whole other reason. 

 

They take turns fucking his mouth, spit, tears, and precome dribbling down his face and making him look like a debauched mess. He knows they should be quiet, but he can’t help the desperate sounds that leave him every time one of them fucks  _ hard, deep,  _ loves how they can’t seem to control themselves and just want to  _ use _ Sehun. 

 

“We’re obviously not fucking your mouth good enough if you are still being this loud,” Minseok muses, pulling out from Sehun’s mouth torturously slow. His voice holds a promise Sehun wishes he will go through with. “Come on baby, on the bed.” 

 

They help him to his feet and lay him delicately on his back, legs dangling on the edge. Sehun must look a mess already if he’s being treated so sweetly. Dazedly, he sees Minseok and Baekhyun kiss again, whispering things he can’t really decipher in his already half gone state. He  _ aches,  _ he realizes belatedly. His cock is purple at the head, hard despite how long it’s been, and there’s an itch under his skin that makes him twitch in place. Minseok is always one for edging, even if he swears he isn’t. He wants to be touched, fuck, wants them to fuck the thoughts out of his mind. 

 

The other two separate with a  _ pop! _ that belongs in a porn movie. They go back to look at him, eyes burning, lips swollen and pink from all the biting and kissing. They look straight out of teenage Sehun’s fantasies. 

 

Baekhyun hops on the bed, leans over to kiss him, tongues meeting even before their lips do. He swallows down Sehun’s moans, lets his pretty hands roam over Sehun’s stomach, the delicate skin around his navel, pinches his nipples so hard it hurts. Another pair of hands travel down his hips, holding his thighs apart and lifting them. He expects Minseok to push back in again, fuck him just the way he likes. What happens is even better. 

 

Minseok peppers kisses on the side and back of his knees, burning lips sliding to his inner thigh. It feels like torture, just teasing bites, leaving marks for him to look at tomorrow. 

 

Sehun feels overwhelmed with both of them doting on him like this. Baekhyun has long abandoned his lips and moved on to his neck, biting hard and licking the sting away, and Sehun feels like he might pass out soon. 

 

His eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels lips kissing his puckering hole. “Fuck,  _ hyung _ …” He can  _ feel _ the way Minseok smiles against his skin, and he moans pitifully, wants Minseok to get on with it. 

 

Sehun opens his eyes again when he feels Baekhyun wrap a hand around him, lifting his erection. He swears they want to kill him when they both lick at him, small and kittenish, making Sehun clench and thrust at the same time. He can’t decide which he wants the most, all he knows is that he needs it all. 

 

Minseok always eats Sehun out like it pleasures him too. He leaves open mouthed kisses, licks him open and fucks his hole with just his tongue. Fucks him with his fingers, too, loves it when Sehun wraps his thighs around his head and begs for more. 

 

Sehun’s mind is divided in two, Baekhyun sucking him off like his life depends on it, making the hottest sounds, deep throating him just because he can. 

 

“Minseok, Baekhyun,” he pants, body feeling like he will burst at the seams in any second. “Please fuck me,  _ please please please.” _

 

His nerves are frayed and everything feels like it’s consuming him, tears spring from his eyes without his control. “Want you both, want you both to fuck me, I need it!”

 

“How do you want us, Hunnie?” Baekhyun answers once he lifts his mouth off. He licks a long stripe following the vein running along Sehun’s cock, hand following closely. At that moment, Minseok decides to push two fingers in, suddenly, hard, deep, and his mind goes blank. 

 

“Both. I want you both,” he hears himself saying, hands fisted on the bed sheets, mouth wide open and muscles clenched all over. Minseok hums, interested in Sehun’s words enough to pull himself away from what he had been doing. 

 

“Think you can take it, baby? So much of a cockslut that you want us both so bad?” Sehun nods desperately, a sob creeping up on his chest. He’s beyond the point of caring about how loud he’s beeing, how needy, how dirty. All he can think about is having both of his favorite people filling him up to rim, about making them feel  _ good _ and showing them just how much Sehun wants it. 

 

Baekhyun shushes him softly, kissing his tummy in the softest way since the night began. Once again, he feels himself being manhandled, sitting up and being propped on Baekhyun’s wide shoulders. Sehun takes the opportunity to kiss the skin his lips can reach, biting down hard when all the jostling is giving him just the  _ slightest _ friction. Soon enough, they finally position him properly, placing him with his back against Minseok’s broad chest. 

 

“Gonna make sure you’re loose enough,” he hears one of them mumble, but all he can do is sigh in distress when fingers prod his entrance again. 

 

“You’re so wet for us baby.” Baekhyun says, annoying smirk in face. He makes it sound like it’s the sexiest thing, and all Sehun can do is hide his flushed face to the side of Minseok’s neck. 

 

Minseok kisses his eyelids, his foreheads, one of his cheeks. Opening bleary eyes, Sehun turns to look at him in the eyes. “You’re doing so well baby,” Minseok whispers, just for Sehun to hear. “I love you.” His voice is soft, just for Sehun, smile enamoured and gummy, the way that is so Minseok, his chest clenches with it. He kisses him then, on the lips, slowly and thorough, because words are failing him and he loves Minseok  _ so much. _

 

Legs opening wider, he can’t help but moan into Minseok’s mouth when Baekhyun’s fingers hit just the spot, rubbing it to watch the way Sehun falls apart under him. “I can take it, please just fuck me.” He says, more like a demand. 

 

The other two must be on the edge too, because they agree readily. 

 

This isn’t the first time Minseok and Sehun have done this. But they always do it with the same care.  _ (Junmyeon was careful, caring, fucked Sehun like he wouldn’t ever get the chance to do it again.)  _

 

Baekhyun grabs the lune bottle to pour some out on Minseok’s hand. Sehun, with his heart on his chest, watches as the both pull themselves off slowly, getting slick and ready. His own thighs are sticky with it, and he feels sloppy; just a wet hole to be used, something to stuff full until it’s all fucked out. 

 

Minseok lifts him up higher on his lap, Baekhyun keeping his legs apart by his calves. He gasps when he feels the blunt head of Minseok’s cock slowly push in. Sehun is so loose by this point, entrance completely abused and used for hours, he slides in without an issue. 

 

His head drops back on a sturdy shoulder, breathing laboured. His swivels his hips slowly, trying to get the point across,  _ fuck me, or I will fuck myself _ . Minseok gets the memo, huffing a laugh right in the shell of his ear. He pistons his hips up, just once, hard enough to have Sehun bouncing. Baekhyun is watching with interest where Minseok’s cock dissapears inside of him, hand fisting his own erection. 

 

“Baekhyunnie hyung, come on, I want you too,” Sehun whispers, voice finally too gone to do more than that without hurting. Baekhyun smiles at him, a little dazed, but still confident, still fond. 

 

“Okay,” he simply answers, rising on his knees to get closer to them. He places one of Sehun’s legs on his shoulders. Sehun realizes this is the first time Baekhyun does this, and Baekhyun is hesitating in fear of hurting him. 

 

Minseok notices too. He stills his hips, holding Sehun tightly by the waist. “Try your fingers first Baekhyunnie, it’s okay,” he instructs, detangling one arm to stretch it out and squeeze Baekhyun’s clean hand in reassurance. 

 

The first finger hurts. Sehun feel like he might not make it, but forces himself to relax. He’s being praised by both men,  _ so beautiful, doing so good, feel so tight baby, _ but he barely registers the words. All he can think of is the pressure in his ass and the muscles of his stomach tight from being  _ so close _ to coming all over himself. 

 

By the third finger finger, he has started crying again, tears rolling down his cheeks as he holds onto Minseok, Baekhyun, scratches their arms and shoulders. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but it feels  _ too much  _ already, wants them to stop and  _ never stop  _ all at the same time. 

 

“He’s ready, come on,” Minseok urges, voice strained but still secure, still strong. Sehun nods in agreement, babbling about how he just needs them to fuck him, how he’s so close. Lips land on his, shushing him, trying to calm him down.

 

When Baekhyun finally pushes in, slowly, it  _ hurts _ . He feels like he’s being ripped apart, impaled, it hurst so  _ good.  _ Finally, his body relaxes, going lax and letting his whole body weight fall on poor Minseok.  _ Finally getting what he needed.  _

 

The three of them moan, in pain or relief or pleasure or everything, when Baekhyun finally bottoms out. They all pause, trying to adjust, to let Sehun adjust. Seconds or minutes pass by, he’s not sure, but he’s already wiggling his hips. 

 

“I need it, please,” he pleades, voice pitiful even to his own ears. Baekhyun nods, once again raising on his knees and pulling out, only a bit, then slowly pushing back in. A moan is ripped from his chest, painful and wonderful and loud, and he laughs, feels like he might lose his mind. Minseok holds his legs open wider, and pushes too. They must feel good, too, Sehun thinks as he watches Baekhyun lean in to land a desperate kiss just to the side of Minseok’s mouth, eager and needy in all the ways Sehun felt. 

 

The rhythm they pick is devastating. Deep, rubbing on Sehun’s stop to the point where he thinks he might come without even being touched. The drag against his walls burns in the best way, has his mouth hanging open and pleading for  _ more, deeper, fuck me like you mean it _ . 

 

And they do, once they realize it won’t hurt him. They piston their hips together, working in synchrony, one pushing in as the other pulls out. The noices they’re making bring heat to his already warm face, sounding lewd, skin hitting wet skin. Sehun is pretty sure he’s drooling all over himself, mouth in a perfect  _ ‘o’ _ , ragged breath being fucked out of his chest with every thrust. 

 

The room is so warm, his bodies are so warm, Sehun is sure he will combust. 

 

“Come on baby,” Minseok grunts, hips fucking up into him viciously. “Come for us, wanna see you come.” 

 

It’s a command, not a wish, so Sehun does his best to nod. He didn’t need to do much though, because Baekhyun wraps his hands around him and fists him to same rythm he’s fucking his abused hole. 

 

He can’t even understand what he’s saying anymore, a litany of  _ oh fuck  _ and  _ I’m close, please.  _

 

Both men groan, egged by his begging. Together, they lift him higher, adjust to angle so that every thrust hits directly on his prostate. It has Sehun squeezing all over, eyes shot and hands balled into tense fists. He’s sure that everyone knows what’s going on right now, how Sehun is being fucked senseless, how he’s just hanging on the edge of moaning and screaming. 

 

Two, three more thrusts in tandem to the hand jerking him off, and finally,  _ finally,  _ he comes, spilling over his stomach, his chest, Minseok’s arms and Baekhyun’s hands. It shocks him fully. He clenches up, body tight the the very tips of his toes. It makes both men curse loudly, raising their pace even more, as if it were possible. And it’s like a spell is broken because soon after, both men follow, one after the other, hips stuttering until they finally settle. 

 

It takes him a bit to regain his breathing, mind still foggy with pleasure. He’s so full of come it’s already dripping down his perinium, so full now it feels uncomfortable, but both men are kissing him skin softly again, telling him comforting words, words that make Sehun feel light and fluttery. 

  
  
  
  


Later, when he’s clean and hydrated and on the very verge of passing out, he buries himself closer to Minseok. He can’t say it out loud right now, body and mind exhausted, but Minseok holds him closer against his chest, kisses the top of his head. 

 

_ I love you.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. also hey no lingerie and baekhyun didnt cry isnt that cool
> 
> @punkluhan in twitter but. I wouldn’t recommend. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
